


Holding out for a Hero

by SavageRights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageRights/pseuds/SavageRights
Summary: Kara hears Lena playing her favourite 80s hit song - "Holding out for a Hero" and goes to investigate.





	Holding out for a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I don't proof read, so sorry about that.

Kara was circling National City. She was just about to head back to her apartment, throw on some pjs and binge netflix when her hearing picked up the opening notes of Bonnie Tyler’s ‘Holding out for a Hero’. She smiled, remembering back to the first time she had heard it, she’d been 15 and had had a rough day at school after she couldn’t use her superpowers to stop a boy falling out a window and breaking his leg. Alex had taken her straight home and held her while she cried, just before she fell asleep Alex had put on the song to cheer her up, claiming Kara could one day be that ‘hero’ and she wouldn’t have to hide her powers from someone who loved her. 

Subconsciously, Kara flew towards the origin of the sound, only registering she had done so when she flew face to face with the lit up ‘L-CORP’ sign. Surely the stoic Lena Luthor would not be listening to such a cliche 80s hit? Flying round to Lena’s glass windows Kara was met with a sight that made her laugh with joy. 

Lena Luthor was lip syncing to the chorus, fist clenched and eyes closed. She went to spin and kicked out a leg, flinging a high heel onto the sofa, the other shoe quickly following. Kara was transfixed, enjoying the sight before her, this side to Lena that she had secretly been hoping she would one day get to see. It could not be more different to the cold and calculated Lena who had handed her mother over to the police. Kara had always known she wasn’t really like that, that it was simply a facade to protect herself, but seeing Lena like this… "Well after all," Kara smiled to herself, "she is only human”. 

Lena had clearly been swept up by the music, forgetting the world and her responsibilities, and started to sing the second verse, her hips swaying to the beat back to Kara, 

"Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat  
It's gonna take Super girl  
To sweep me off my feet”

Kara’s lips turned from a smile into an ‘o’, as she exhaled slowly. Had she heard that right? Obviously not, “pull it together Kara” she thought, “there is no way… but she had heard … nothing, what are you doing hovering here anyway, its creepy, time for bed”. Just as Kara was about to turn and fly away, Lena spun round and their eyes locked. Both women blushed, although Lena a remarkably darker shade of red. They stayed that way, staring intently into the other’s eyes, frozen, neither sure what to do. Lena made the first move, straightening up, smoothing her dress, patting her hair down and striding out to the balcony. Kara was unsure of what was happening, Lena had adopted her ‘CEO’ face and she didn’t know whether to join her on the balcony or fly off and pretend this had never happened. Lena cleared her throat,  
“Supergirl, what an … unexpected … surprise” She didn’t sound angry and although her voice was steady Kara could pick out her erratic heartbeat. “Please forgive my antics, it has been a long day and - “ Kara cut in,  
“No Lena, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been spying, I was just flying, not here, i wasn’t flying to watch you, but i was flying around the city, you know, and i heard the music and it’s one of my favourite songs, actually Alex used to play it to me -”, Oh Rao Kara thought, stop rambling, it’s fine, just stop, luckily Lena cut back in, otherwise Kara may have gone all night.  
“Well, it is a relief to know that our city’s hero has decent music taste, it is so rare these days. Anyway, I hope, er, any lyric changes on my part did not -“  
“Lyric changes? what? no, no siree, i did not hear any changes, what could you even change in that song, the lyrics aren’t changeable really, i mean, i wasn’t even listening” Kara stopped short at the sight of Lena’s singular raised eyebrow, okay so she clearly hadn’t been convincing. 

“Right” concluded Lena. An awkward pause followed. Rao thought Kara, how was Lena staying so composed and, well to be frank, just sexy with her folded arms and piercing gaze, those eyes were enough to melt Kara’s mind into a warm mess, but when they were paired with Lena’s demeanour…  
“i mean” started Kara weakly, “if there had been any lyric changes I am sure that anyone would be flattered to know that Lena Luthor was singing about a particular someone” Lena bite her lip, her eyes slightly narrowed and flitted down to Kara’s lips for the briefest of seconds. Kara started to glide closer to the balcony. Was she reading this situation right? Close enough to make the first move Kara stopped unsure, Lena hadn’t moved away, but that didn’t mean… Suddenly the decision was taken out of Supergirl’s hands as Lena Luthor went up on tip toes, threaded a hand into her hero’s hair and placed her lips on Kara’s. 

They pulled away, both women smiling, slightly flushed, Kara giggled, “wow”, Lena met her eyes biting the conner of her lip as she did so,  
“Indeed, so… care to give a girl a flight home”  
Kara didn’t answer, instead using her super speed to dart behind Lena, sweeping her legs from underneath her before catching the woman in her arms and swooping into the sky, registering Lena’s exclamation of surprise Kara whispered into her ear,  
“Well you did want Supergirl to sweep you off your feet Lena”  
“Indeed I did Miss Danvers, and may I just say it was more incredible than the song could have implied”  
Kara suddenly stopped to a halt mid-air, “Wait, what?! You know I’m Kara?! How?!” Kara was shocked, Lena couldn’t possibly have known, could she?  
“Kara darling, you are the most remarkable being I ever met, but lying is not your forte, as I think the events of this evening have again proven”  
Kara pecked Lena’s lips, a disgruntled look on her face that only made Lena’s smile grow. “Well, I wanted you to know anyway, so it was probably a subconscious thing, if i hadn’t you wouldn’t have been able to figure it out”  
“Hmm, I’m sure you are right darling” Lena chuckled, nestling into Kara’s shoulder, kissing her neck as Kara resumed the journey home.


End file.
